


but you're still here

by PyriteDark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Rose's Scabbard, honestly this was just episode opinions at first and became this so i rolled with it, i love Pearl and Steven's dynamic so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyriteDark/pseuds/PyriteDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sometimes you hurt. you hurt all the time but sometimes it hurts a lot more and you can’t push it down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	but you're still here

 

sometimes you hurt. you hurt all the time but sometimes it hurts a lot more and you can’t push it down. so you try to let it out a little better instead of breaking down in a field. try and get some good out of things and remember her less painfully for once. you were her secret-keeper and you took that quite seriously but now it doesn’t have to be just yours to keep. 

but then you learn it was never just yours to keep, and maybe even you didn’t know everything and it  _hurts_. it hurts so bad and it hurts so much worse than any pain you ever felt or thought you could feel. and when you lash out it’s not about hate, it’s about how she was  _here_  and now she’s  _gone_  and how all you have left of her is some memories and a few trinkets and  _him._  and you love him too but its not the same and it wont be the same.

and there’s this little part in you, that tiny part of yourself that you hate and you push down and deny. that part that rears up as you see him fall and you scream his name but you don’t move because  _what if it brings her back_.

and you’re sick and you hate yourself because  _what would she think,_  and when you see him there alive you’re relived beyond measure but you don’t trust yourself to help him up. and you’re just sitting there wondering  _what’s the point anymore._  because you gave up everything,  _everything_  for her, because without her you had nothing anyway. but now she’s gone and you still have nothing. 

but you have him and he tries, oh he tries, and he holds you but it’s not the same and  _it shouldn’t be like this i’m supposed to protect you what good am i if i can’t even do that_ but you’re just too painfully  _empty_  inside. and he tries to cheer you up, and he sits and he listens as you try to get it all out yourself. but you’re still just as a shell when you eventually go back home and she’s still  _gone_.

 

and you’re still here.

 

 

 

(with me)    

 

 

 

 

 

(yes. with you)


End file.
